Heat
by Musicalgothfreak
Summary: Tracy's in heat and Jake gets to help him out.


Eyeless Jack was normally a pretty calm person, until Tracy came down. See Satan, Tracy's father was throwing a party and invited the pasta's, Slender didn't want to seem rude so he forced everyone to show up. Jack didn't mind he was the only full on demon in the mansion so this would be a good opportunity to meet others of his kind.

Then Tracy, his boyfriend for around six months now decided to make an appearance. Every single demon in the room snapped their head towards the feminine boy. His hips swung to an unknown beat and he smiled at the greeting that arose from the guests revealing small, pointed teeth. Jack was used to the smaller boy being flirted with and didn't react when he realized that the fallen angel was completely hidden by the mass of flirts. Usually Tracy gave them all some rude and very Shakespearean insults and for more persistent idiots a swift slap, so Jack had never even thought about stepping in. Until he saw the boy flirt back, he ignored this of course thinking that the killer was simply messing with their minds seeing as the boy killed with trickery.

After an hour of watching his lover let himself be treated as a new toy Jack finally left his corner and stalked towards the group. As he got closer an enchanting aroma filled his nostrils, it smelled like vanilla and a spice of some sort with other fainter smells surrounding it. That's when the cannibal realized exactly why the occupants of hell were drawn to his lover as a shark to blood, the fiery, sarcastic, beautiful idiot, was in heat.

Jack internally groaned and gave himself a swift mental kick, fallen angels unlike normal hellspawn still went into heat even though the races ability to reproduce disappeared centuries ago. The taller male pushed his way through the mob of lust filled demons and finally managed to reach a drunk Tracy who was currently getting ready to get up on one of the multiple poles set up and pretend to be a stripper. As the the cannibal dragged his lust filled, whiny, and very bitchy lover up the stairs he felt his own self control slowly melt away only to be replaced with sexual desire that rivaled all the demons back at the party. He ran to their shared guest bedroom and practically threw the boy onto the bed, immediately bringing them into a passionate kiss as dainty fingers unzipped his jacket and loosened his belt. Tongues fought and explored warm caverns memorizing every detail and bleeding when caught on sharp teeth of the other.

Jack was forced to break the kiss in order to get the rest of their clothes off, but Tracy's whine was quickly replaced with a gasp when Jack began biting and sucking at the his now exposed neck. Slowly the cannibal made his way down to the fallen's lower stomach leaving bites around his navel and hips, and he was about to go further when the body beneath him suddenly ended up above him. The black haired boy simply smiled and moved down to to the cannibals erect penis, he tested the waters by simply licking the head tentatively and once rewarded with a deep groan he gave an evil smirk and continued teasing. Till suddenly he dropped down letting the entire thing into the warmth of his mouth and began bobbing his head whilst humming for added pleasure. Jack felt himself begin to reach his climax when the warmth on his dick left.

Tracy gave a cheeky grin and was rewarded with a very unhappy glare from his lover who decided to get his revenge. Jack easily flipped he smaller male onto his stomach and before the boy could recover the cannibal had given him a hard smack to the ass leaving behind a faint red hand print. This continued and eventually the victim to this spanking was writhing and moaning with want. Luckily Eyeless Jack had finally had his fill of revenge and was now positioning his cock at his lover's entrance.

"Beg for it little angel", the cannibal whispered into the ear of the shaking boy.

"Please I'm a fucking slut and I don't deserve your cock anywhere near my ass but please I need it!" The grey eyed boy begged looking at the other boy with wide needy eyes.

"Since you said it so prettily." The cannibal said before snapping his hips and burying his length inside the fallen who let out a small pained whimper, Jack waited for the boy to adjust and started thrusting when Tracy said, "Jack I swear if you don't start moving I'll tear your dick off!" of course it wasn't much of a threat since the boy was trembling slightly and blushing in a way that made Jack think he was trying to become a rose. The cannibal pounded into the body below him without mercy figuring he wouldn't need to be gentle due to the fact that said body was making all sorts of lovely noises and the constant screaming of his name was surely loud enough to reach the ears of the guests at the party. Ha! The demons there would give anything to in the position Jack is. Tracy screamed in ecstasy as he reached his climax and the feeling of his ass clenching tighter around the intruding dick was what drove Jack into his own climax painting the fallen's insides with his seed.

Jack rolled off the smaller boy and wrapped his arms around his waist. Tracy looked at the cannibal with a dazed look making said cannibal chuckle and bring him closer. The fallen happily obliged and nuzzled deeper into Jack's chest, and the two gently drifted into slumber. Five minutes later Jack was woken by a smiling Tracy who was most definitely in the mood to go another round or fifty.


End file.
